roblox_phantom_forces_tacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gggy's G11
REDIRECT BACK TO THE REST OF THE GUIDES Segen Bashar (Five-Star General) "Sheep"; Ghosts Tactician The world is our battlefield. We have soldiers and resources everywhere, yes, but without proper training, one million conscripts would not match against a proper special forces team. It is time to grasp the more advanced subjects of killing, recruit. Concepts of TTK TTK, or Time To Kill, is the term we coined back in the days when I used to work for them... the tyrants. Time To Kill varies with different weapons, but the concept is the same. Time To Kill = 1/(RoF/600)xHTK of weapon HTK=Hits to kill RoF=Rate of Fire *Firerate in seconds, the solution in the parentheses can be referred to as Damage Per Second This equation is relatively simple and requires that all bullets hit the chest at a target with full (100) health while in point blank range but does serve as something to keep in mind when determining how fast you can kill a target when compared to how fast you think the target can kill you. For the example, we can use the M4's TTK equation to check its time to kill in seconds. Firing at 780 RPM and dealing 32 damage per shot, the M4's theoretical TTK is around 0.28 seconds. While it seems blazing fast on paper, user inaccuracy and other factors will extend the time to kill. However, utilizing head shots and their additional damage can lower the your actual, or practical TTK considerably. Headshots Are Key While your weapons may kill fast, it is not enough. You have to be quick, as like a diamond cutter who shatters his gem to ensure perfection. Aiming for the head will often reduce the practical Time to Kill by approximately 1/4, as the headshot damage multiplier is around 1.5x. However, some weapons have high enough damage or simply a better headshot multiplier, like the MP412 REX, in which a headshot will result in an instant kill, 0 seconds. With those weapons, headshots should always be primary, and aiming for some miliseconds can be well spent to better eliminate the target. Utilize the Radar On the bottom left corner is an advanced infantry radar system brought to you by our field technicians! It processes many different factors to show you the most up-to-date information in your surrounding area. Allies are marked with Green while any enemies detected will be marked Red. Enemies may be spotted by you and your allies to show up on the Radar. Weapons fire is also sorted through the system, revealing most enemy soldiers that have fired their weapons in your area. However, sound suppressors do not produce enough decibels to be detected by the radar from a certain distance, so you will need to get closer to the source of the suppressed gunfire to pinpoint the location. Regardless, the radar is still extremely useful as you can detect enemies through walls if they have been compromised. Using the information, you can decide the best approach to attack them based on their movement patterns and location. Burseg (Commander) Bill Walker; Ghosts Field Commander While Sheep may focus on the maxims of individual combat, I emphasize the importance of operating within likely enemy territory without aid and surviving. Always Stay Mobile The downfall of many great soldiers has been from staying in one area for too long of a time. As always, every military force in the world has at least one specialized division to eliminate higher threats: special forces. The Phantoms will always have at least one competent operator who realizes that you are a higher threat to his/her team. If they're of high enough rank (70-80+ or so) then you should be wary of the foe. One doesn't reach that high up the ladder without a lot of experience. They will attempt to hunt you down and kill you. So don't let them find you! Move from location to location to confuse the hunter. We're Ghosts, moving from one end to the battlefield silently and quickly to another. I've seen many of our more experienced individuals able to somehow on one end of the disappear and appear at the other end in at least under a minute. Find the best ways to move around in different combat scenarios and do move around!